Abolished
by iBroken
Summary: JinXiaoyu - After Jin dies, Xiaoyu moves away to China in order to forget him. However, a man popping up a few years later claiming he needs to see her, immediately brings her long forgotten past back. But Jin has died, so who he is he?- Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **This opening scene, I loosely based off of what happens between Aerith and Zack, towards the ending of FFVII Crisis Core. When Zack dies, Aerith feels it. That sort of bond can only be between true love, and I see that sort of bond between Jin and Xiaoyu, no matter how undermined she is in the actual game. The lines are from the game; English subtitles since I can't write Japanese.

Short chapter, just as a sort of interlude.

**Abolished**

**Chapter 1: **The Ghost of You

Just as Azazel crawled out of the hole it had rectified within the ground, Jin found his thoughts, his predictions, all coming true. Keeping his features emotionless, both he and Lars turned to face the revived Azazel. Although it could be argued that the monster had never died. "Good," Jin mumbled, trying to sound satisfied. But really, his heart was beating rapidly. He knew he had to do this, to rid himself of the wretched devil gene. But he didn't want to. He was being selfish this way; ruining everything he had planned for so long now. "I've been waiting for this," he continued, expecting some input from Lars. He wished Lars would do something; he wanted desperately to be out of this. Why did _he_ have to die saving the world?

_To get rid of the devil gene_, one side of his mind kept saying. But that side of him was thoroughly overpowered by another, more strong side. He knew exactly why he went through the trouble of giving up something he treasured like his own life. It was to protect the world his mother had once loved; his mother who had meant the world to him. It was, more than that, for a certain girl he knew as at school who was always happy. In his mind, he could remember how easily she had become a part of his life. The little smiles she had, the way she seemed to _always_ be strong enough to do anything. He knew exactly why he had gone ahead and devised some plan to stop Azazel that could cost him his own life, when he was sure he could have let it wreak havoc on the world that never once did anything for him.

She was why he was stepping forward slowly; each stride confident and assured. "I told you before," he said, wording himself carefully. Another step. He could feel Lars's eyes on him, the man almost perplexed by Jin. "Only someone with devil gene, can defeat him." But Lars remained disbelieving; Jin could tell by the silence from his uncle. He didn't care; not if it meant protecting her, his one true friend, and his one true _love_.

"I exist in a higher plane than your earthly laws!" Azazel bellowed, its body stretching out and widening. "No one can stop me!"But Jin stood still infront of it, his eyes trained on the large mass before him. He could see the demon, but his mind saw the smiling girl in their school uniform near Mishima Zaibatsu; her pig tails, her signature grin. Her happy voice that always called out his name. Was it possible for a monster like him to love someone so innocent? He admired her, adored her; and this was all for her and only her. "No one, except me," he answered back, a hint of a smile on his face at the moment. But the demon continued to speak words that made him nervous, "Fool, you will destroy yourself as well!" It was correct. He would die along with it.

But he would die with the chance to protect the beautiful Xiaoyu. Her life was worth more than his own. He slowly lifted his hands infront of his face, tightening his fists. "Let's put an end to this," he mumbled. Slowly, the venomous feeling of the devil gene dripped from him, surrounding his body in an almost physical, dark way. It enveloped everything, shooting around Azazel and even Lars. When it stopped, Jin lowered his hands and stared forward impassively.

"Stop! What are you doing?" Lars shouted. He was being protective. Jin had every confidence that Lars, unlike his father Kazuya, was a just and kind man. If Lars lived, the world could be cured of its hate. Jin was only doing this to give Lars that chance, and to protect the woman he had learned to love over the years. Azazel began shooting rays towards him, the monstrous things aiming to strike him. But as he expected, the devil gene stopped this. Without waiting another moment, he sucked in some breath, and rushed at the monster.

His hand raised up, fisted still, and he struck it in the chest. The monster screamed out in pain, obviously being affected by the devil gene, however Jin continued shoving it forward until they both fell into the hole. As he jumped, he remembered one thing that really brought this horrible ending to a much better ideal.

_Xiaoyu… have I become your hero yet?_

**.s.p.-.a.-c-.e-r..-.d-.o-.o-m.**

Xiaoyu was staring at her mirror, her eyes partially lidded, as she stared at it increasingly. There was a bad feeling in her stomach. She had just come home from school, still partially suffering wounded pride from losing that battle with those two people. But that wasn't it. This feeling in her stomach was something else that worried her too much. She shifted uncomfortably, and reached out for her bracelet. These bracelets, she had bought when she, Jin, and Miharu were best friends in high school. They were visiting a fair when Jin spotted the pink ones and forced her to try them on. She hadn't liked them at first; they were unusually colored, and a bit bulky. But the way he seemed to think they suited her made her want to buy them anyway.

"_Aren't they a little… big?"_

"_Nonsense… I think, they look perfect for you. See?"_

"_Well… I'll wear them for you, from now on!"_

She had loved them afterwards, wearing them at any given chance. However, suddenly, she felt strange. Like she needed to hold them close or something bad might happen. She reached out, her fingers clasping around them tightly to pull them closer. However, just as she was about to, the right bracelet cracked. She gasped, as the piece dug into her fingers, her palm. She withdrew her hand, and just as she released both of them, the crashed to the ground. Each bracelet broke; tiny pieces laying on the ground. Her hand raised to her mouth, her fingers pressing to her lips, as her eyes widened. "Oh," she mumbled. Her eyes watered over, as she stared down at the beloved mess of her beautiful bracelets. Was this a bad sign? Her hand shook, and she found her lip quivering. The feeling in her stomach, like angry moths, intensified. Did something happen to him?

She didn't reach down for the broken pieces. She stood up slowly, backing away from the pieces like she had been burned. Turning kept walking back, until eventually she was a few feet away from the pieces. Her hand lowered to press to her chest, while she felt the tears dribble down her cheeks now. This feeling only got worse, and worse. Something did happen to Jin. She didn't know what to do, she didn't even understand where this feeling came from. She continued to walk back, cautiously, until her back struck into the wall, and she slowly lowered down onto her knees. Closing her eyes, she wept freely.

No more could she feel Jin in every pore of her being. Before, she could feel Jin even if he wasn't here. Right now, there was no Jin there. Just her, all alone, with no one to help her out. She whimpered unhappily, and tried to control the tears, but it just wouldn't happen. Why was this happening? "Jin! Wh-what happened.. a-are.. y-you can't be," she mumbled, still crying. But her heart was sullen, it kept telling her he was dead. But she didn't want to believe it. How could Jin die? Her fingers shook as she buried her face into her hand and cried freely. Nothing was making this easier. Slowly, she looked up from her palm and looked at the door, where she recognized that one of the two people who had defeated her earlier that week was standing. It was the man, with his eyes so similar to Jin. She didn't understand why he was here. She didn't need a fight, she needed Jin's reassurance that he was still alive.

"You're, Xiaoyu," the man said, quietly enough. "I was speaking to Wang-sama, he said… you were close to Jin Kazama." She stared up then, her eyes still watered up. Did he know where Jin was? She had to know, desperately. "Do you know where Jin is? Is he okay? Please, please tell me," she asked, almost begging. She hadn't been this desperate in years. Never had she begged for someone's whereabouts. She hadn't begged in her whole life for anything; always took it herself. So now, she was begging for the one thing she treasured most in her life; Jin Kazama.

"I'm sorry… he, gave up his life to kill Azazel."

With that, her world was crushed. Ling Xiaoyu, who never once felt this empty in her life, felt as if she was dead herself. No more Jin, meant no more Xiaoyu.

**.s.p.-.a.-c-.e-r..-.d-.o-.o-m.**

"Grandpa… I want to, go back to stay with mom and dad in China."

At once, her Grandfather looked up at her with shocked eyes. "But Xiao, I thought you preferred it here," he said. But she shook her head sternly. She couldn't be here, not with what she had just heard. She didn't even feel like being alive, let alone being in her room where she constantly remembered Jin. Now that he had died… she just couldn't remain here to mourn over his loss. She was adamant on going now.

Wang sighed at the loss of a loud, happy answer from her. "But, Xiao… don't you, think this is too much?" he asked. She remained adamant, still. She couldn't stay. Her mind felt empty. "I'm sorry, grandfather. I just can't," she finished. Turning herself to look away, she dropped her chopstick onto the plate of neat rice. "You'll be fine alone. I just won't stay, you know mother said she wants me there, and dad isn't healthy either," she continued. Truthfully, she just needed to get away from this identity she had created these past few years. Her life was built on her love for Jin. But he was dead now, and thus, this love she felt for him would no longer hold up as the basis for her life.

She bit on her lower lip, just as she felt like crying again. _He died, I just need to forget him now. There's… no point in being a whiny little girl if Jin isn't there to tell me I was cute… no point in being a martial arts master if Jin isn't going to fight with me sometime. There's no point in being me unless Jin is there._

She stared up when she found Wang beside her, his aged hand on her shoulder. He smiled kindly. At that moment, her stomach welled up. She had such a loving, caring, grandfather. She let out a heavy cry of pain and wrapped her arms around her grandfather, crying out loudly. Wang continued to hug back quietly. "I suppose even I am getting too old to stay here alone," he offered. "We will both go to China." She was surprised at this. Her grandfather loved it here. He enjoyed being free to do as he pleased. Even if he was old.

"I am an old man, maybe I need some family and rest as well," Wang said. "We will pack up today, and leave within two days." Xiaoyu nodded and smiled over at her grandfather. "I'll tell your parents, you just rest," he said. "Throw out whatever doesn't suit you, and take anything that you need."

**.s.p.-.a.-c-.e-r..-.d-.o-.o-m.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Sora**

Just as the elevator stopped in its tracks, the elevator doors slid open. The immediate stench of the third floor of the University hit her nose, but she stayed still in place and tried to ignore the odd smell. It always made her want to make an odd face, but her level of maturity went beyond that. She knew doing things like making strange faces would get her image to be sullied. She was a straight A student, and her job here was to study her hardest and pass every class sent her way. There were many students running to their next class in the hall that primarily described the maths. She herself was here for her Calculus class, in which she was the top student. Her features remained still, almost unfocused, on what she was to do next. Perhaps stepping out of the elevator and walk to class might be the safest route for her. She slowly stepped out, each footstep she took made everyone stop to stare in her direction with an expression nearing amazement. She didn't understand why they did. Perhaps it was how she looked, or something like that.

She kept walking ahead, ignoring the few whispers she heard. The only indication of them even knowing her was from the school-mark board, or even from just seeing her around. No one actually knew Ling Xiaoyu. She was so different from most of the girls there. No interest in a social life with any of them, no interest in anything extra-curricular. All she really had focus on was getting high grades and avoiding having any sort of contact with other people. Her eyes lowered as she approached her Calculus class, and she slowly pressed her hand against the door and shoved it open. As she stepped in, the teacher, a man, smiled at her happily. "Xiaoyu! Welcome to class," he greeted warmly. She didn't do much but whisper good morning towards the teacher and walk to her seat at the back of class; pressing her back into the seat, she pulled her books out and waited for instructions to follow. This was her idea of a good life. With no one to tell her she was either right or wrong. No one to tell her that her life was ridiculously based on keeping to herself. This was what anyone should want.

"So the Y-Max can be calculated using…"

.:Spacer:.

_You have to be kidding me. Why is it so crowded?_

She frowned at the crowds gathered at the front door. Her _car_ was in the front lot. She had to get out there somehow. These people were nothing but a distraction to her and what she wanted to do. Presently, that goal was to get home and finish her homework before dinner began and she was in real trouble. She slowly shoved past a few boys. Trying to get through the side of the crowd and out of whatever it was they were circling. It was most likely just a fight, anyway. She managed to get past a few of them, almost breaking free and being able to be far away from the problems that would most likely occur now.

But almost like she had expected, but didn't want, someone grabbed her arm and held her in place. She turned her head to stare at them. It was a rather disgruntled looking boy with thick eyebrows, big lips, and an almost dismantled face. She didn't want to be around him, mainly because of the bad feelings she got at once. However, this strange boy had different thoughts. His arm wrapped around her waist, and she was pulled flush against his chest. Her long hair seemed to stricken and stay still, while she had to bit her lower lip. There was fear written in her eyes; this emotion seemed to pop up too often. Slowly, he grinned, and turned to drag her away from the crowd. She couldn't protest. Perhaps this was a matter of life and death. It wasn't as if she could stop him anyway. She wasn't strong enough to do anything. Eventually, they were at the wall behind the school, and the boy pushed her up against the wall, his eyes scanning over her figure.

"Xiaoyu, the prettiest girl in that trash heap over there," he said, sounding smug. "I came here expectin' to pick up just any girl, but damn, I got the nicest one." He didn't seem to notice, or maybe even care, that she was shaking and nearly in tears. She didn't want to get raped; or whatever it was he had planned. She was supposed to be far away from things like this. She bit on her lower lip, just as his hand went under her skirt to grasp at the white panties she was wearing. Her heart was beating like insane. She was trapped, anything could happen now. She knew what this uneducated _slob_ wanted from her, and there was nothing left that could stop him from ruining the shreds of dignity she had retained over the years.

When suddenly, without warning, someone with a gloved hand punched the man. He went flying back and skid against the ground, his body staring up almost confusedly. Xiaoyu didn't bother looking at her savior. She mumbled thank you and turned to race off. She had to get out of there with whatever she could. If someone caught her in a nasty situation like that, she might be in trouble. However, as she noticed the crowd still there, she found herself not wanting to go back. She was standing still when a hand grasped her shoulder. The nasty feeling went through her spine again, and this time, her instinct caught up with her. She screamed loudly.

The hand didn't release her, if anything she was spun around abruptly, and her eyes landed on that of a man dressed in a cop outfit. He seemed familiar, but Xiaoyu was extremely confused. A cop was following her around? "I'm Detective Lei Wulong," he said. "We fought during the tournament, you might remember me as the one using Five-star martial arts?" She didn't recall a thing. She didn't fight, never. She continued to stare up confounded, when something hit her mind. Completely shattering her prior memory of not having known what he was referring to.

"_Here I come—What? Grampa? What are you doing here?"_

_Xiaoyu stared perplexed at her grandfather, who stared back nearly as surprised. This was their first time being pit against each other in real combat. Training situations meant nothing to her, this was actually real. And she was expected to fight her old (yet entirely capable of dismantling her) and weak grandfather. He stood before her with his hands on his hips, the proud white of his Chinese battle outfit making Xiaoyu feel all the more confident. Even if she was younger, her experience in battle didn't make her worse or better than Wang. If anything, she was going to win and the prize money would help her save Heihachi. It had to since that was the one way to make all of the bad stuff go away._

"_Oh, Xiaoyu! I'm sorry, but I'm a bit busy at the moment. I can't discuss specifics," Wang began. His voice was gaining age, but from his prestige at battle, Xiaoyu knew that fighting him would give her quite the tarry. But she was determined to win! "Hey! I have reasons too, I have to win!" she shouted back. It wasn't an angry shout, but she knew Wang could tell her urgency in winning. She had to get her hands on that money before someone she didn't want near it did. But Wang lifted his hand up in anger, and shouted back more angrily. "Go away! I don't have time to expain!" he yelled, attempting to reprimand her. But Xiaoyu clutched her hands to her chest and huffed. _

"_I hate you grandpa!"_

"You were good at your fighting back then. Why didn't you just take care of him?" he asked. Xiaoyu remained deadly still. That was her back then. She had beat her grandfather for the first time that day, finally getting on her way to becoming the champion and using the money, when, instead, Lei Wulong had defeated her. She remembered it only too well. But she didn't need those memories now. She was someone else entirely, and this man had no reason to interrupt her day with his squabbles about the past. "That was me, you're right, but it isn't me now," she argued back. The sound of her voice made Lei Wulong pull back almost at once, his eyes focused in on her tightly.

There was an urgency in his eyes, that Xiaoyu read at once. He didn't come here to fight her again, he needed something. Why else would a busy cop end up in a University where nothing happens in the first place? "There's… a small problem," Lei began. "We encountered a man, he was mumbling things about a tournament and protecting a 'Xiaoyu'. But when we mentioned you having left everything behind, he begged to meet you." Xiaoyu's eyes widened for a moment. A boy wanting to meet her? It happened so often here, however, she didn't honestly care for meeting random men. All she wanted right now was to deal with her problems in school by herself. This man was asking for her to meet someone she probably didn't even know.

"I would appreciate it a lot. I think you might be surprised," he said. Xiaoyu knew she should have turned him down, however, she couldn't. The way Lei looked at her reminded her of some part of her that she had lost when she moved here. The excited, adrenalized Xiaoyu who used to enter those tournaments for one reason or another. She was curious to remember how she might have reacted back then to the problems she might encounter now. If she could remember anything; even one thing pertaining to those difficult times, she might be able to deal with things so much easier now. She wanted to go and see what this boy wanted from her, even if it meant seeing a part of her past. It was probably just someone from school anyway. Or maybe even Miharu's younger brother, Ouei, who had a huge crush on her from the beginning.

She nodded once to Lei, who at once smiled at her. He seemed relieved. "Thanks, I know it's a lot to ask, but he's only responding to us if we mention you," he said. "I promise we'll be around to keep an eye on your conversations. Besides, if he does attack you, you're capable of fighting back, aren't you?"

He was musing to himself, but Xiaoyu shook her head. "I can't," she mumbled. "I don't fight anymore. I can't remember a thing."

.:Spacer:.

The forty minute drive to the police station in down-town Hong Kong was the most painstaking few minutes of Xiaoyu's existence. She didn't realize any sort of wait could be so painful. She felt completely afraid of whoever would be sitting there, waiting for her to end up falling to their tricks. She suddenly realized one step into this situation would forever change everything for her. She bit on her lip, just as the car pulled up into a driveway, she had to refrain from wanting to run away. There was no way she could stay here knowing that something could happen at any moment.

"Okay, lets go," a voice called out. She nearly jumped when the door opened up and Lei Wulong held his hand out to her casually. She took the hand and stood up, however, she felt nauseous at once. What was waiting inside of the police station? Was it even something she wanted to see? Perhaps it was just chance that she was here, facing this future she didn't want to see. She suddenly wanted to tell Lei to take her back to the school and leave her there. It might make dealing with all of this so much easier than it presently was. Staring at the police building, she nodded and began walking over. Lei followed beside her, although he suddenly seemed more confident than she herself was. She didn't feel confident at all. This was not the kind of place she belonged in, after all.

They walked past the doors, the inside of the police station all gray and dark. Xiaoyu had become accustomed to dark colours. But this just seemed eerie to her. She enjoyed things that were brighter more. The more steps she took, the more she felt as if she was being entranced by a slow, dangerous fate she had tried to avoid when she moved to Hong Kong. She continued to walk, this time with Lei stopping before a door. The door had no window; there was no way inside the room aside of the door. Xiaoyu was being pointed to enter into. Lei stood outside of it, his finger drawing her closer. She did, and then stopped infront of it. With a sharp intake of breath, she nodded to Lei. "Okay, just talk to him," Lei spoke. He tried to sound kind, commanding, but Xiaoyu was shaking. She didn't think it helped.

However, she walked inside, her eyes closed tight as she stepped in. She closed her eyes tightly, and began to walk forward; the door closing behind her. When she opened her eyes, she could see someone with black hair sitting faced away. It was a chair that could turn around entirely, swivel to face a person. She swallowed deeply and stood still, waiting for the person to give her some sort of reply. However, the moment they did, her breath tightened, and she gasped out in total shock.

"Xiao… I've been looking everywhere for you."


End file.
